The Apple Tree
by Luscinia Evan
Summary: Anything could trigger Allen's sadness now that he found the hard truth that he was the 14th. What would Tyki react when he founds Allen at the apple tree, asleep yet grieving over in his dreams? NO YAOI! And, sorry to say, DISCONTINUED until I find more plot bunnies. (Some help plz?)
1. I slept

Hi people! Been a short time since my first story. Anyway plz know that i'm still schooling so i might as just update 3+ weeks or so... And, I DO NOT own D. gray man...

* * *

Chapter 1— I slept under an Apple Tree

If there was anything that awaits Allen even after he saved the Black Order and putting himself near death by confronting a Level 4, maybe it was that the fact that Allen was a Noah, and the HQ lost trust of him, and Link was ordered to stalk him day and night... Yes, i repeat, day and night, like they eat, drink and sleep together, in separated beds of course. (Okay now, people who start thinking about sick stuff, this story is very clean so i promise i won't pollute anybody's minds)

And it was too much. And the incident that had just happened today just made him emotionally unstable. He ran down the hall way, coming to the Ark Room, and step inside the ark even though it would mean that he would lose more trust. Why? Why do i have to be a Noah? Tears welled in his eyes as he recalled what the Finder had shouted in his face, and he wished to travel to a peaceful place, far from the Order, from the Akumas, from the Noah. Far from anything else. Just him.

The boy, while sprinting, imagined a peaceful meadow with a single tree growing, and, pushing through a white door, he embraced his new surroundings as he ran under a tree. He skidded to come to a complete stop and stood behind the large trunk, hopping that it would block out his presence. His heart pounded inside his chest, as he tried to slow down his breath.

It was an apple tree. The autumn breeze waltzed with the leaves, calming Allen as it brush against his cheeks. Allen climbed on the tree, and the tree welcomed him with shades. He placed his head on his knees, as he hugged them tightly, trying his best not to weep. For now, he was happy to be alone, in his own world. The white haired exorcist meditated on the sound that the leaves made, clearing his mind of any thoughts of him being interrogated about the 14th.

And he fell blissfully asleep, within the realm of the apple tree.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tyki decided to pay his shounen a visit. After all, he was the Noah of Pleasure, and would love to kidnap him from the Order somehow. He grinned at the thought of Allen's futile strugglings, but was kind of shock (while travelling via Road's Door) when he realised Allen was not in the Order.

Tyki smiled at the sight of the beautiful meadow, and a single apple tree grew fine and strong. The apple tree seemed unwilling to give Allen away, and tried to hide him among its yellowish-green leaves. It was proven to be useless, since his hair and Crown Clown were both snow-white. Tyki grinned. He walked towards Allen.

The shounen's hairs swayed slightly to the scented breeze, and his Crown Clown laid itself on him, playing its role as a ... Blanket? Everything was so peaceful, as if it was the setting. In a meadow, on a tree, and sleeping. The only thing that showed sign of pain was the tears that hung on Allen's eye.

Tyki sighed. Now that Allen was proven to be a Noah, it meant that he was the elder brother of Allen. And which elder brother would not feel sad when his younger sibling was in pain? Unwilling to wake Allen, Tyki gently lifted him from the branch of the tree and walked towards the now opened Road's Door. Kidnapping mission done, he smiled. He WILL make Allen his ally, and it might be much more easier now...


	2. I see Tyki

Well, i had told myself not to post so soon but i can't really hold back the story now... So next chapter i might take 4+ weeks to complete, have to keep waiting.

disclaimer: I don't won DGM.

* * *

Chapter 2 — I see Tyki when i woke up

Tyki watched as Allen's tear slid down his pale cheeks. He had place Allen in his bed minutes ago, still showing signs of waking up. He should have slept for a long time up there in the tree, Tyki thought as he practised shuffling with his poker cards. He recalled how Allen had cheated him in the train, winning _all_ his (their, to be more exact) belongings but returning them later. He recalled Allen not killing him but the Noah in him when they fought at the Ark. Allen was just too kind-hearted.

There was a shuffle on the bed and Tyki headed over, just in time to see Allen's eyes fluttered open. Allen, having regained his vision and consciousness, was so shocked to see his arch enemy Tyki that he literally jumped.

"What... Where am i?"

"Well, it seemed you have woken up!" Tyki said cheerfully, with a hint of pleasure. He walked around his room, "isn't it obvious that this is my room?"

It took a few seconds for Allen to accept this fact. And when he did, he threatening held up his left hand and activated his innocence.

"Whoa whoa, i'm unarmed, you see?" Tyki said in a mocking fear.

"_Unarmed_ isn't it? I bet there's millions, if not billions of tease in you. Not to mention you are a Noah, and i'm very sure you have your own abilities since i fought with you the last time we met," Allen hissed at the smiling Noah, pointing his left hand at him as a self-defense, but not activating his sword. Tyki noticed it.

"You are not really willing to fight aren't you?" Having fought Allen for the highest record among the other Noahs, he really knew when the exorcist were filled with murderous aura or not. Now, Allen was simply carrying out the action of standing against the Noahs.

Tyki raised both of his hands, gesturing that he meant no harm. Allen did not buy that. He pulled out his sword and pointed the blade at Tyki's neck.

"Take me back," he growled.

Tyki laughed, making sure it annoyed Allen.

"Do you even want to?"

Allen flinched. The Noah saw it? No it can't be... The Order had been providing maximum security these few days, not even a Noah could get inside it without causing havoc, much less getting to the canteen undiscovered. Then how did he knew? How did the noah got him? Allen unconsciously lowered his sword and stared at Tyki, puzzled. Seizing this rare opportunity, Tyki started to 'counter-attack' Allen.

"Listen here, shounen. Obviously i have not a single idea of what happenings before encountering you at the apple tree-" Allen suddenly remembered that he had fallen asleep there "- and by the look in your face, i can sense that you are sure not having a good time."

And Tyki was not completely wrong. The few that supported Allen was not even high-ranked, and it would not change the fact that the Black Order was wondering whether to accept Allen as a comrade, or freeze his rights as an exorcist, even after all his near-death contributions for the Order. Komui could try to convince, but the higher ranks held the last decision. The Order, upon having the slightest accusation, could lock him up, or worst, execute him. However, the Noah Clan was different. They accepted him even though he was the 14th, which meant that he had, as the Noah himself, betrayed his family before.

"Ahh, yes. By all mean, the Order wants your head but we welcome you. We just want you by our sides, as an ally. Most importantly, as part of our family as we fought side-by-side," Tyki added. He was winning, he thought as he hid a smile that crept to his face.

Allen sure looked confused now. He had chosen the path of exorcism for the sake of Akuma and humans, but it would go against himself if he joined the Noah. He was torn between black and white, and either one seemed bad enough. He deactivated his sword, which relieved Tyki. Allen looked at his hands.

Left, it was black. For the Akumas' sorrowful souls. Right, the white side. For the comrades he fought to protect. Now there was a new path. The Noah. And Allen knew they would, most willingly, help him, more than anyone would... Anyone, except for his ... Friends? Should they be called 'friends' now? Or should they not? It was starting to hurt Allen all over. Before he knew it, he had been over flowing with negative emotions. If he had stayed there, he might have hurt his friends because of the awakening Noah. If he had stayed there, there was always people who wanted him dead, because of the Noah inside him. The Orders no longer trusted him that much, and people tended to avoid him as much as possible. Allen turned himself away from Tyki. Tears welled up in his eyes once more. He took a few steps away from the Noah standing in front of him. He did not want him to know as he broke down, quietly but filled with intense grieve.

Tyki knew Allen might be thinking about changing sides, and he secretly grinned. However, he was not ready when Allen suddenly cried, in front of him. He saw and knew well that Allen did not want him to know he had broken down, but Tyki could not help it. In fact, he had slightly panicked over the tears. What could he do? He thought for a while before deciding that the best thing that, as an elder brother, would be to let Allen feel at least less sad. But how to do that? He paused, then something came across his mind.

Having his enemy taking sympathy would have been bad, but realising that Tyki had wrapped his arms behind him had Allen shocked near to death. Normally he would not allow that to happen, or at the very least expect that to happen, but it was so soothing now he would not want Tyki to put his arms away. (At this point i bet some people would expect some *cough* random stuff to happen but i assure you i have ZERO liking in YAOI and lemons.) Allen felt saved within his arms, felt warmth flowing between them. It brought memories of Mana, who had always protected him during his days. Allen let his thoughts flow through himself once more, before pulling away quite unwillingly.

"Why?" Tyki looked at the young boy, tears now drying slowly.

"Why what?" Tyki asked, thinking that Allen would ask about why he was comforting him and all. To his surprise, Allen did not ask him about that. Instead, he asked why they want to destroy the world.

"Because of the Earl, he took a disliking against God?"

"But why?" Allen's voice was so fragile it seemed that every word could break with a gentle touch," seeking for revenge would only bring more hatred. War would never end, and there will just be more bloodshed. What would all of you gain even if you win the battle?"

Allen had made Tyki silent for a while. Frankly speaking, Tyki did not even know the answer. Why had they, the Noahs, been fighting for? What was it all about? Why are they killing people in the first place? Just because of their Noah's bloodthirsty about killing did not mean they did it with a reason. It was Tyki's turn to be shaken with confusion and thoughts.

"So... Why can't we stop all these stuff? Why do we have to fight each time we meet?" Allen said, voice still shaking but more determined. "I believe that all humans carry the Noah blood in them so why a war between supposedly families?"

Tyki's face darkened. "Shounen, i think you've asked too much."

* * *

so how do you think of my plot?

AND, to theLe***G******, _take that bro! Told ya no lemons!_


End file.
